


Tech Monkey D. Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Harems, M/M, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is next generation genius, his creative and imaginative mind even rivals Vegapunk. Most people don’t get his process or how he builds his tech or gadgets so to simplify it he calls it a Mystery Process. He traded some blue prints for some special training from his Grandpa to build up his strength. He wanted to become a pirate no matter what. While testing one of his inventions he finds himself in the South Blue and meets a surprising pirate group.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tech Monkey D. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tech Monkey D. Luffy

Luffy is next generation genius, his creative and imaginative mind even rivals Vegapunk. Most people don’t get his process or how he builds his tech or gadgets so to simplify it he calls it a Mystery Process. He traded some blue prints for some special training from his Grandpa to build up his strength. He wanted to become a pirate no matter what. While testing one of his inventions he finds himself in the South Blue and meets a surprising pirate group.

Chapter 1 Sea Cycle

Monkey D. Luffy is a gear head, he likes to invent and create things. His ability even rivals Vegapunk when he was younger. He was trained by his Grandfather to become a marine, but no matter what he said Luffy wanted to be a pirate. Garp refused to give him any advanced training unless he swore on his manhood he’d become a marine, Luffy refused but came up with a compromise.

He traded some of his blueprints for the special training. If he was gonna set out to sea he needed to be stronger, so it was a necessary sacrifice. He kept his best work secret! His gambit paid off and Garp taught Luffy about the 6 Powers. They were gonna come in handy.

-x-

Luffy was testing out one of his latest inventions. He was dressed in a thick red vest with two pockets on both sides for a total of four, he had a utility belt, and a strange gun holstered on his hip. The Sea Cycle, it was a special machine that could ride on the sea at great speed. He tested this out and was shooting through the East Blue into the Calm Belt, crossing the boarder into the Grand Line and swiftly exiting said sea.

Before Luffy knew it he was in the South Blue. “Need to adjust the speed, and be able to pull out of Turbo Charge!” If he could get the speed and control adjusted, he could in theory travel through the Calm Belt with ease. He took notes and parked the cycle, he started working on it, humming happily.

“Who the hell is this punk!?” A red head glared at Luffy. “Doesn’t he know this is my island! My base!” He noticed the fancy looking bike he was working on. ‘Whoa that’s cool!’ his eyes sparkled a bit.

Eustass Kid was an up and coming pirate, he already had a 150 Million bounty. He wasn’t having the best luck building a crew though, anyone who mocked his dream he killed. Kid was vicious, even when he felt he was being mocked or insulted, even through a glance, he got violent. He had the WORST reputation in the South Blue for being reckless, he wrecked his first ship chasing an enemy into a storm.

He ended up on this island which he took over and made his base. He also didn’t care for weaklings, he often tested potential recruits with a gauntlet method. If they were too weak he had no interest in them. Still in his short time as a pirate he took down several big names in the South Blue. So even as a crew of one he was seen as a monster.

“Hey punk, where did you get that bike?” Kid asked him.

Luffy was in his own little world and didn’t notice him. Kid twitched in anger. “Are you mocking me...HEY!” He shouted.

“Hm?” Luffy blinked. “Oh hi!” He smiled brightly. “I’m Luffy!”

“Oh um hi, the name is Eustass Kid.” He introduced himself. “Grr, now answer my question. Where did you get that bike!?”

“I made it!” It looked really cool. “Looks cool huh?”

“It’s fine...I guess…” he crossed his arms. “Why are you here?”

“I was taking this baby out for a test ride. I got a little lost. I’m from the East Blue.”

“That weakling sea...wait...you rode here all the way through from the East?” He was surprised. “That means you passed through the Calm Belt twice!”

“Yeah I did.”

“Sounds like a hot ride, I’ll be taking it!” He drew his knife.

“I don’t think so.” He wasn’t even phased.

“No I will, you see I’m a pirate. Haven’t you heard of Eustass Captain Kid?”

Without missing a beat. “Nope, never heard of you!” No malice what so ever but Kid was twitching in rage.

“You little shit!” He growled. “I’m a pirate, so I’m taking your ride!” He used his devil fruit powers. To Luffy’s surprise his ship began to rise out of the sea.

“You have devil fruit powers!?” He gasped.

“Are you surprised, I ate the Magnet Magnet Fruit and became a Magnet human. I can manipulate the powers of magnetism!” He laughed. He made his knife and gun float.

Kid launched the knife at Luffy who dodged it in a flash, he pushed a button on his cycle and poof. The cool sea bike was reduced to a strange capsule. “What the heck?!” Luffy caught the capsule. “How did you do that?” He retracted the knife back to his hand.

“It’s a mystery capsule!” Kid didn’t get it.

“Who the heck are you?”

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, I’m a pirate too!” He said with a chuckle.

“Heh...you are a pirate? I don’t believe it, do you have a crew or even a bounty?” He chuckled, he sized Luffy up and he didn’t seem strong.

“Nope just starting out, I was testing out my Sea Cycle to see if it was voyage ready.”

“Are you mocking me?” He snapped. “A rookie comes to my island, are you looking for a fight?”

“Nope, I came here completely by accident.”

“I don’t know what kind of tricks you got, but why don’t we have a match. You can become my underling.” Luffy didn’t like that.

“No way!” Luffy snapped. “You can join my crew!”

Kid twitched in anger. “You think I’ll serve under a runt like you?”

“I’ll let you ride my Sea Cycle!” Dang it was crazy how tempting that was. The punk in him REALLY wanted to ride it.

“I can ride it if I beat you and take it.”

“That’s if you beat me.” Kid growled at Luffy’s words. “You throwing down the gauntlet?”

“Fine, a man to man duel, loser becomes the other man’s underling!”

“When you lose you’ll become my nakama!” Luffy said with a chuckle.

‘Is this guy for real?’ He pulled his gun and opened fire.

Luffy dodged his shots and pulled out another strange capsule. The capsule poofed and became a gun. “Try this!” he fired a beam out of the gun.

Kid dodged it. “A beam!” Kid could feel his inner child awaken. When he was a kid he loved robots, fancy tech in comic books and yes laser beams. “I want that gun!” he used his devil fruit power and Luffy felt his gun nearly ripped from his hand. “Hand it over!”

Luffy pressed a button and poof, the gun was back in capsule mode. Kid’s powers didn’t have an effect on the capsules. ‘Who is this guy?’ He noticed Luffy’s gun strapped to his hip. Kid used his magnetic draw, but the gun didn’t budge. “What kind of gun isn’t effected by magnetism?”

“This?” Luffy drew his gun. “This is a special gun, its my Gum Gum Gun, it’s made of rubber!”

“A rubber gun?” He laughed. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

“You’ll see, but first I’m gonna kick your ass.” He cracked his knuckles.

“Kick my ass, you got a big mouth, I hope you have some skills to back that up or….”

“Shave!”

Bam Wham Slam Pow Bam Bam Bam Wham Wham Pow Pow Pow Pow Biff!

Kid was on the ground beaten down. His body twitching. ‘What is he a monster?’ He’s never met anyone so strong before. The red head wasn’t giving up. “It’s not….over….ugh…”

“Wow you are stubborn.” Luffy smiled. “I like guys like you!”

Kid blushed. “You like guys...like me?” he blushed. If he ever talked about his attraction to men, he was laughed at, and he usually saw red.

“Yep, so if I want to keep you in my crew, I gotta beat you. I don’t think fighting you the normal way is gonna work.” He brought out the gun from before. He adjusted the dial, and fired a blue beam at Kid.

“What did you just do?!” Kid gasped as his clothes disintegrated. He blushed as with in seconds he was completely naked. Luffy whistled.

“Now for this!” He adjusted the dial again and this time fired a purple laser at Kid.

“Gah NNNNhhhhhnnn!” His blush bloomed full as his semi hard dick was charged to full arousal. Kid’s heart was pounding in his chest. “You ahh what did you do...to me?”

“This gun has a dial for adjusting the frequency of the lasers, the blue beam is a disintefabricator. It dissolves all manor of clothing. The purple beam is an eros-enhancer!”

“Eros...you don’t mean!” His penis twitched and throbbed and began to ooze pre-cum. “Damn it!”

“You are a pretty stubborn guy, but I can be stubborn to.” He pulled out his rubber gun. “Merry Go Round Gum!” He pulled the trigger and out came a purple goo, that quickly bound Kid’s hands.

“What the hell!?” Kid gasped, as a few more shots found him tied up and spread eagle. “Damn it!” He struggled but, his strength did nothing against the weird substance holding him. To make matters worse, being bound only turned Kid on more, his nipples were hard and perky. His skin was growing flushed and he began to sweat. “Damn you, are you teasing me? Am I a joke to you?” He struggled. “Fight me for real!”

“I did, and I beat you!” Kid grunted at the very true statement. “If I keep fighting you, then you’re gonna die. That’d be a waste!” He smiled. “This is better for a stubborn guy like you.”

“What are you saying, damn ahh damn it!” His lust was building, he was growing hotter and it was getting harder to think.

“When you admit defeat, I’ll take care of you and help you get off. Then you can become truly mine!” Kid felt his heart skip a beat at the bold declaration. Still...he wasn’t gonna give in so easily.

“You punk...don’t think you will beat me...I won’t beg or admit defeat.” Luffy chuckled.

“We’ll see.” Luffy got his cycle back out and began working on it again, leaving Kid naked, exposed, and bound. All the while growing increasingly horny.

‘I won’t lose, I won’t lose, I won’t lose!’ He kept repeating in his head like a mantra. Soon his cock started leaking like a faucet. He was producing a lot of manly musk, the smell of his own manliness was starting to make his head spin. Worst yet, he started feeling a weird tingly sensation in his ass. ‘I’ll beat you, I’ll have you at my feet, I’ll have you under me and…”

“NNNNHHH!” Thinking naughty thoughts wasn’t a good idea right now.

-x-

Luffy worked on his bike for 4 hours, before he checked on Kid again. ‘I want to cum, I want to cum, I want to cum!’ His mantra had changed, he was panting and drooling.

“Hey there, ready to give up?” Kid grit his teeth. “Are you feeling it in your ass yet?” Kid gasped and Luffy chuckled. He could see the guy’s hole twitching and throbbing, parting open as if saying feed me.

The desire to fuck was still there, but now there was a desire to get fucked. Ideas blending in his mind only fueling his arousal. Kid always thought submission for him meant death. A small part of his rational mind had to admit Luffy was right, this was the perfect way to dealing with his stubborn ass.

His dick was so hard it hurt, his nipples were so tender even the passing breeze made them feel good, his balls had actually grown swollen and itching to release his pent up cum, and his ass would not stop throbbing an ache laying deep inside him. These sensations were driving him mad, breaking down his stubborn pride.

“I’ll come back in another four hours, I got some inventions I can work on.”

“No!” He shouted. “Wait...please...need you...want you...now…”

Luffy stopped and turned and Kid could feel his gaze on him, powerful and stern. “Say it properly.” Kid gulped, seeing Luffy serious was a major turn on, his tone firm and demanding.

He knew what he had to say, now he just had to say it. “I submit...you win...Captain...please...take me I’m yours!” Luffy chuckled.

“Sounds good, welcome to my crew Kid.” Luffy undressed and revealed his impressive manhood. Kid licked his suddenly dry lips as he gazed on the massive piece of manliness.

‘So big!’ He shivered in delight and anticipation. He was about to get fucked, hard and deep! He couldn’t wait...

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> A story I started to deal with some emotional issues I was facing


End file.
